Forgive Me?
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: Inuyasha has always been the jealous type. Will Kagome forgive him, again?
1. Jealousy

"Kagome. Kagome!" Seventeen year old Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs in the middle of a shopping mall in Tokyo, not caring who heard.

The raven haired girl simply ducked her head down and continued making her way against the flow of people, their hands full of shopping bags and cellphones, not really paying attention to the petite girl with the tears streaming down her face. 'He makes me so mad. Just because I'm a year younger doesn't mean he has any right to treat me like a kid.' She knew that Inuyasha had, of course, lived much longer than her, but in human years their age difference was only a slight one.

A red sleeved arm shot out and grabbed her own. She shook him off and continued, turning off into a courtyard with a fountain and fewer people to get in her way.

"Kagome. Come on Kagome. Listen to me. I'm sorry."

Kagome perked up at the sound of an apology that escaped his lips, it was a rare occasion and she wanted to savor the moment.

"I know...I know," he fumbled, "That you liked that guy and I shouldn't have chased him off like that. I just didn't like..." He promptly faded out but Kagome wouldn't have it.

"Didn't like what Inuyasha? He's a nice guy and he's never going to want to hang out with me again!"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you!" He spat out, cheeks turning red.

"Wait. What?" Kagome sat dazed for a moment. "He was checking me out?" She gave a slight smile of satisfaction.

"He looked like you were his. He had no right to look at you like that!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Well, you're acting like I'm yours!" She shot back. He just retreated.

"Keh, think what you want wench."

"Stop calling me that!" But he was already entering an alleyway and she wasn't about to let him escape that easily.

"Stop saying that!" She shouted once she caught up to him, hitting him in the back for good measure. He turned around surprisingly fast, even for Inuyasha. He was now leaning back against the brick wall Kagome just inches from his face, her face red from a mix of embarrassment and anger. Mostly anger.

"You're so cute when your mad." He smirked, knowing it would piss her off even more.

Hitting his chest and then crossing her arms a crossed her chest only made him laugh, she was weak compared to him but you wouldn't know it with that temper of hers. Somehow her back was now to the wall and Inuyasha was now inches away from her but he had a much more delicate touch. His hands rested softly on her hips, his body was pressed against hers , her lips mere inches away from his own.

"I'm still mad at you." She huffed, but he wasn't listening.

Pressing his lips against hers he found her kissing him back quickly and fervently. The kiss was electric. He felt her press up against him in need.

"Forgive me?" He smirked into the crook of her neck.

She just bit her lip and nodded in agreement.


	2. A Show for Miruko

Chapter 2

They left the ally way, both with a mischievous smile, and silent with thought.

Inuyasha had put both of his hands in his pockets and Kagome kept playing with the strap on her purse. Neither could make eye contact although they both obliviously wanted to.

Returning back to the parking lot they found their way to to Inuyasha's red Mercedes. Well, the backseat in it.

Their hands were all over each other. The kisses growing even more intense. Inuyasha was staring down at her now, biting his lip, driving her insane with anticipation. He was now biting at the crook in her neck, nuzzling her, sending shivers down her spine. She ran her hands through his long silver mane, amazed at how, although it was long and thick, her hands were able to run easily through it. Reaching atop his head she lightly began scratching his ear, causing him to moan.

"K-Kagome, stop that."

She just smiled in reply. He cupped both of his hands around her face, careful not to squish her, and kissed her deeply. Her legs wrapped around his waist and latched on.

Suddenly, a phone buzzed snapping them both back to reality.

Hey Inuyasha, thanks for the show.

Inuyasha threw down his phone. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

Suddenly she let out an ear piercing scream that left Inuyasha's ears flattening against his scalp.

"Miruko!"

He only knocked on the door, chuckled, and said, "Have fun you two."


End file.
